Childhood
by Lightbeautyprincess
Summary: Kiyomi is given a chance to judge criminals for Light. Doing so, Ryuk comes back to her a second time around. Remembering her childhood as Kira. Before Ryuk goes back, and drops Shidoh's Death Note. Based off my assumption of as to why she would do it, for Light.


I don't own Death Note.

"Y-You... You want me to..?" She questioned in an puzzled expression. While still holding on to his note. Light knew about the bugs. And wanted to make seem like they were on to Kira. And not with him. He shook his head in agreement.

"Understood." As she placed her tea cup on the table, after a sip.

Ryuk was there, and pretty much, Shinigami have great memories.

~Mikami, was requested to send her pieces of his notebook. In which had to be placed in letter format.

Ryuk was finally seen. "I'm Ryuk. And you probably don't remember me..." She was frozen, and mostly puzzled. But kept her cool. "Of course, I can't remember someon- thing I've met."

Ryuk was in charge of Gelus's notebook, after the swap. "Here..." Handing her his strapped Death Note. Which was originally from another shinigami. Ryuk lost his. But when he saw dust and a Death Note on the ground of sand. He took it, and kept it close.

The screams from all those memories, came back in a flash.

~Author off awhile~

Gasping to catch my breath. I held on to it. I remember everything, now. Ryuk... Light Yagami... My adoptive parents... Why? Why me? Why did Light have me do this...? A second time... Why again?

My world, finally had been broken apart. I had given up this notebook for the sake, of never having to judge again.

~At a Orphanage..~

The children were usually sad or happy, depending what was going on. As I sat, alone. Mommy and daddy never left and never came back. And I was forced into this place.

Suddenly, two people came. To adopt a child. I didn't expect to be chosen. They looked well suited and both were independent on their fields of work. Til, it came to settle down, she did half time on some other career. Eventually, leaving it behind. To focus solely on me.

I didn't think, it would turn out so bad. One day, I was walking home from school. Alone, of course. And got kidnapped. Blind by what they covered me with. I suddenly awakened, just to notice a settled notebook on the ground beside me. As to see, I'm only eight, hardly that at the peek of teen hood. I couldn't understand well, why would a notebook suddenly be there. "Death Note?"

I took it. And at that, a monster crawled out from nowhere. His eyes, pierced my soul. But eventually, I gave up half my lifespan for what he spared them for. To know all the names of who I could simply remove from the face of the world.

The tragedies didn't stop there. School was tough. Bullies threatened innocent and normal day to day students. For no reason, at certain situations. Maybe to feel above others.

I wrote their names, and made it seem like a normal notebook. The teacher, didn't even take it. Maybe she didn't see the letters. She was fluent in several languages, so there was no way. She could've not understood what the rules or even the title meant. And even not see Ryuk.

Bullies dropped like flies. I felt no remorse, nor pity. People who harm others, had no place. No reason to live. Ryuk only looked at me, with sadden eyes. Thinking, that one day, I'll eventually die in a horrible way. But doesn't everyone die?

I came home from school. And noticed that the door was unlocked. It scared me, to think some intruder came in. "Kiyomi, promise me you'll never leave the door unlocked. Especially, if mommy and daddy isn't home, okay."

As I walked over. There was a foul stench. And his body, was faced down, stabbed several times. Blood everywhere. The person who did this, touched things. Fingerprints, marked who it was. But I was in shock. I couldn't help, but cry.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" As I ran upstairs. Her body, was also faced down and the stains on the bed. In which, they shared. Was now, shattered pieces of lost memories. The man, was in the bathroom. And came out. Ryuk tore a piece of the Death Note. And held it. As I ran downstairs to get help. He rushed after me.

The man, then fell back. As he noticed something scary. "I won't let you hurt this girl!" He had a serious tone. The man, tried to get away. As I had already written his name into it. He suddenly got run over, by a passing car.

Ryuk saw me cry and shiver. This is the second time, I've experienced death, in a short amount of time. And Ryuk saved me. As he held me close, as a father would protect his child. That's what it was. A father, to me.

Eventually, the police had me settle in another home. Around the city. The grand city, of all of Japan. And it made me forget several things of the past. It didn't stop me from crying. But it helped. They were nice, even though they weren't my real parents.

The newly wed couple. Had plans to adopt other children. But kept me, for themselves at the time. Since two, is the limit to keep. And she was a stay home type. And helped me, and even wanting to see me grow up. To achieve one day, in anything. "I want to be helpful to people, some day." And she smiled, while holding me close.

Today, was the start of class. For a fresh start. I had to present myself. As a new student. I was shy. I wore, the dress, I had from the orphanage. A black dress, with a white sleeved undershirt. With a cute curled turtle top. My hair, was wavy and a bit long, but not too long. And held back by the middle. With a red small bow. They had school clothes on. And apparently, I didn't get to wear them, til the next day.

Anyway, as the for the first day. The teacher had me sit in the back. I noticed all their names. Before they could even present themselves. Their lifespans, were shown. And as my eyes looked around. I happened to stop at a certain cute boy. Who was around my age. We were apart a little. Both eight, though. And my cheeks, felt weird. He was also caught up on my gaze. But it quickly got lost, as I went to my seat.

Ryuk, noticed that I had a little crush. He was mad. He didn't want to see me suffer. Instead, he held me from getting too close and talked to me about stuff, to remove him.

I only looked from a far. And my eyes lit up. As my mouth, had a small smile. He never even noticed. As he was with friends. Either playing ball or what not.

"Kiyomi. Forget him. You're too young for that. And I won't like to see you suffer."

What did you mean? I handled me the Death Note. Which of what you had mentioned, causes all users to suffer and nor can they go to Heaven nor Hell. But then again, you did protect me many times. When I walk home. And suddenly, someone came up, you told me to write their names. Even, if I wasn't so sure. You sensed something was up.

You also taught me, to save others or from their loss. When the news was on. I simply followed and eventually captured what you meant. And from that on. I would write names. Countless names.

One day, the school went on lock down. The students were in panic, as the rooms had to be closed. A madman, was walking around to kill children. I was outside of class. And when students are out, they're not allowed back in. The police was around searching for him. As I was in the restroom. I assumed it was locked, as well. But suddenly, footsteps were heard.

My hair, on the back of my neck, rose. As my eyes widen. Ryuk was prepared to die, even. If it went down to it. It was someone next to me. That got in. To hide. Nope, he was trying to check if the madman was here. Then other officers came by. As they mumbled something.

My teacher was probably the only one, who noticed me missing. I got out, quietly. As they had left. The same boy. Had came out of the boys restroom. Turns out, he hid there. But why? As I hid around the corner. The madman, came near him. And grasped him by the wrist. Pulling him. Shocked, I didn't anticipate, to wait much longer.

The man, then dies of a heart attack. And the police surrounded him. "Light Yagami, I can't help, but help you... Even if you don't notice me..." Ryuk looked down, at me and swiped my tears as they ran down my cheek.

A bully, came by. He was from another class. Who was swapped over for someone else. Light Yagami of course. I didn't mind. It wasn't meant to be, anyways. As I traced, a drawing on my Death Note. He was quite handsome, but mean. He demanded candy, and if not would kick and even came to a time that was about to be expelled from school.

However, the reason. He came up to me several times. And handed me a flower or even some candy. Whatever, he had. As I looked into those brown eyes. I couldn't hurt him. Yes, he was a bad boy. But he hasn't actually pointed a gun at nobody. Nor has he ever actually punched no one.

One day, however, he told me. His parents were going to send him to a private school. And he was going to be very sad. For not being able to see me again. And it was our first official kiss. We were still kids. And it grossed us out a bit. But for a sec, it didn't matter. He was able to stop the world, for me. He said. As he suddenly wrapped his arms around my fragile body.

Ryuk was calm, he didn't mind Mikami. As a matter of fact. His response was the opposite. He hated Light, and panicked. While, hardly did a sound towards him. Probably, because I was happy.

Ryuk noticed Light look at us. While standing in a while. With a group of friends. Light made a troubled face. Which seemed like jealousy to Ryuk. But it didn't matter. As we hugged. And I blushed with excitement.

Years went by, and people noticed strange things went by. I was now, in high school. As a freshman. As a shy girl, my hair was longer. I didn't always have it short. And I liked holding the sides to the middle, as in my childhood. And or sometimes in ponytail.

I suddenly, had another crush. But he kind of reminded me of Light. As if he had a twin brother. But his hair was dark. His eyes, his eyes were blue as mine. And he noticed something about me.

One day, he came to sit next to me, in class. He didn't say much. He had that bad boy attitude that drove a lot of girls crazy. And his smile was awesome. I already knew his name. Alexander. Which was pronounced Arekusandā.

I ignored Light, as he glanced back and forth. Thinking I wouldn't notice. He even tried to sit close, and pretended it was to be close to the window.

Ryuk laughed. He couldn't help it. Not so long, after. Alex died due to reckless driving. His friend the one driving drunk. But nobody was sober.

The teacher from that only class we were together. Announced it, the next morning. I couldn't understand why, if it really was just coincidence or not. Hello, I'm Kira. And if there is more than one notebook at the moment of usage. With what reason, would someone else not be using it at the moment? Was it Light?

I slammed my locker, at the thought. I was officially lost in thought. Light however, didn't even come by to be close to me. He seemed interested in other girls.

I walked home, and was willing to drop by his home. To give my condolences to his parents. But, some guy, wrapped his arms around me. His hand, grasped onto my breast. And the other, lifting my skirt. "You look pretty decent, doll face." Of course, I was. I was still a virgin. And my bag had been dropped to the floor. My Death Note, I rushed in thought. But his strength, was too much. Ryuk, pulled him, from the turtle neck. As I went to pick up my stuff. After, pulling up my panties. And fixing up. His name went down.

And he died, by being run over. Group of people, saw the commotion. As I walked away. I still managed to meet up with them. Before heading home.

It wasn't the first time. I had other times, but Ryuk reacted before anything happened. I did appreciate what he done. And I would buy him apples.

I didn't know what I wanted for a career. But, being Kira had to come up to an end. However, not yet. Maybe, til senior year. Once, I'm able to truly be independent. As I dream to be.

Time passed, and I made a boyfriend. He was cold, unlike Mikami and Alex. As a matter of fact. He ignored me. "Let's talk about us." No, was his response. He hardly even held my hand or gave me a hug. He was cold, and laughed at me. Cracking jokes to his friends. I didn't care much. But it did not mean he had to be like that.

We sat at lunch. And there it was again. Light glancing and pretending to not care. "Kuro, if you don't like me. Just say it. I'm tired of being called your girlfriend, if we don't even act like a couple. You ignore me. And quite frankly. I don't feel like we will ever get married." He got mad. "You're an idiot. If you ever think of leaving me. I'll destroy you." That's right, he had always threatened me, like that. It hurt.

Eventually, after I wrote down his name. I gave up the Death Note, a few days later. As I had names as planned, of people whom I had down. Ryuk took it, as it was time. Around it, came graduation. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay til it was time up. Lost all of my memories.

She noticed a guy, who suddenly wanted to be her boyfriend. Looking bored. "Light, you don't seem happy to be with me." Light turned around.

Ryuk was close once again. [She forget everything about Light. And only knows the current asshole. It's best for you to separate from him. I still want to defend you. But Light has to give up the Death Note. I don't know, what else to do.] While aware, that she lost everything, she eventually gets up and leaves him alone. Light panicked a bit. He currently had her, and didn't want her to leave.

However, thanks to stupid Misa. He had to set himself downhill. And never got a chance to say goodbye to her. Even with the Death Note swapped. He couldn't go. He promised Light his help. And was forced back to the realm.

Why? As I held on to the notebook. Doing this for Light. As I was forced to. Mikami threatened me, as I had potential to be a spokeswoman for Kira. "Light, why? Why if you have Misa. Why would you need me?" Pretty much. It was for sex. It wasn't pleasant. I missed the old Teru, too. He grew cold with power. And it made me sad. I was nothing more than a joke to them.

I didn't want to write more names. I gave up, long ago. Now this, as tears went out. As I sat, here waiting for him. I knew, you never loved me. You never cared. You only had me as a piece of meat. You never thought, I hadn't seen through your bullshit. But I did. Although, I'm only doing so, for Teru.

I clutched the blanket to my chest. I know, that I'm going to die soon. Because, I'm no longer a use to you. Because, if you did. You would've not had me judge criminals.

All this, because I truly loved you.

~The rubble of a building, was burning. Halle, came by and exclaimed Mello.

Light only had a smirk on.

"Light, you monster..."

Author's Note: Kiyomi was one of the three Kira that didn't have a background story. So, I decided to make this one. Honestly, she seemed the most depressed character. Because, her personality does truly show, til the point on to her death. She was alone. And Light betrayed her. And she always knew he was lying. She should've left, before he even confessed he was Kira or went out of his way and help catch him. The creator was such an ass. And Madhouse, too. She had not much of build up. And that could've made the story more powerful. Like Clannad or Elfen Lied. "Light, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." "Kouta, I'm sorry. Nyu is sorry!" Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it a bit. Not sure what I will continue next.


End file.
